a party, a kidnaping and 2 partners
by metamorphesis
Summary: what happens when liv tries to hold a party and the gang go missin? EO! suck at summeries. story much better than summery!
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story so dont be 2 harsh in ur comments! helpful critism is always welcome tho.

hope u enjoy it!

disclamer: they belong to dick wolf! their not my character - just borrowing them for awhile!

**Chapter 1**

"Munch" Olivia started "Im having a party tommorow. Do you want to come?"

It was very busy in the squad room. Munch was on his computer looking up conspiraceys on the Internet. Fin was pretennding to listen to him but he was really, trying to read a old file. Elliot, Olivia's partner, was making coffee. Cragen was in his office. Casey and Huang had gone for lunch together.

"A party?" Munch said. He liked parties but he didnt like to drink much now at parties because he felt sorry for the Cap who was an alcaholic but Olivia had already asked the Cap and he said he had to babysit his nephew so he could not come. Munch was happy because he liked Cragen but he wanted to get drunk because he good talk to girls better when he was drunk.

"Yeah we worked hard on that case" They had arrested a pedophile mass murderer before he killed a little girl named Britney.

"Your right Olivia. We have not gone out together for ages!"

"So you will come" Olivia was excited.

"Of course" Munch was enthusiasstic.

"Can I come to?" Fin also liked parties but he had not been to a party in ages because he was spending a lot of time with his son who he found out was gay recently.

"I was just about to ask you"

"Why did you ask Munch first?"

"You looked busy" Olivia replied.

"OK" Fin said, after he thought about it for a moment.

Olivia didn't ask Elliot because Elliot always came to her parties, she knew he would come to her new one. So she called Casey and Huang. "Hi Casey! It's Liv, I'm having a party tommorow because we did well on that case, do you want to come because it will be fun. Oh, ask Huang to come to then we can all go and have fun together."

Casey said yes and told Olivia that Huang also said yes.

**LATER ON…..**

After work, Olivia and Elliot went shopping. They went to the store and bought beer which Elliot carried to Olivia's car for her because it was heavy. Elliot is strong because he works out alot. Sometimes, Liv and Elliot go to the gym together because they are partners and, also friends.

"How much alcahol did we buy" Elliot said putting the beer in the trunk. There was lots of bottles of beer which was good because everyone liked beer apart from Cragen but he wasn't coming anyway so it was good.

Olivia looked in the trunk and said "Alot"

Olivia drove to her apartment where they were having the party and Elliot sat next to her in the car. He was excited about the party because he liked to see Liv outside of work because he had a crush on her and he thought she looked really pretty when she wor jeans.

When Olivia pulled up outside her apartment Elliot felt nervous because he had not been to her much apartment before and now he would be there the whole night because they were all sleeping over and he and Liv would be alone wile they set up the beer for the party.

Elliot told Munch and Fin and Huang after lunch that he wold be sleeping on the couch because he liked sleeping on the couch because his ex-wife Kathy made him do that when they had a fight, she also made him sleep on the couch when he snored.

**INSIDE LIVS' APARTMENT…**

"It is nice here" Elliot said putting some beer in the fridge.

"Thank you" Olivia said because she wanted Elliot to like her apartment because she wanted him to come to her apartment alot "I decorated it myself"

"Really?" Elliot was impressed because he did not know Olivia did decorating.

"Oh yahh I went to night school to learn to be an interior decorater"

"When"

"Just after I left the academy because I didnt like being a cop"

"You didn't like being a cop" Elliot was shocked.

"Not at first because when ever we went to a rape I thought my father had done it"

"Oh Liv" Elliot felt sorry for her now so he gave her a hug.

"Thanks" Olivia was a bit embarassed because Elliot was giving her a hug and he did not give her hugs much. When he gave her a hug she liked it.

They had now finished putting the things from the store away so Elliot and Liv sat at the breakfast bar and blew up the baloons which Elliot had bought. Liv told Elliot he could not blow up the pink baloons because pink was her favorite color and she wanted to blow them up, Elliot laugh and said Ok and said that she could not blow up the blue ones because blue was his favorite. So they blewed up the baloons together when they had done the pink and blue ones.

"We have blown up all the baloons now" Elliot said looking at Liv like her wanted to kiss her.

"Yeah" Olivia wanted Elliot to kiss her but she was shy.

Elliot looked at Liv some more, then he moved closer to her like he was going to kiss her. Liv was happy because she thought he was going to kiss her. Elliot was about to kiss her then the phone rang.

BRRRRRING BRRRRRING

"Ugggghhh that is my phone" said Olivia

"You should answer it because it could be work" Elliot said but he hoped it wasn't work so they could make out before Fin and Munch and Casey and Huang and the others came.

"Yeah" Olivia was sad now

She ansewered the phone. "Heyyyy this is Liv"

The man on the phone said "There has been a robbery"

"Oh no!" Olivia said because she thought she would have to go to work "What happened"

"A cab was stolen"

Olivia was confused because she was a Sex Crimes detective.

"Your friends were in the cab"

Olivia almsot dropped the phone

"Casey and Fin and Munch have been kidnaped"

"Nooooo!"

"But they should be at my party really soon"

"Are you having your party in your apartment"

"Yeah. Why"

"Where do you live" asked the man.

"Apartment 8B West 84th Street" said Olivia.

"Oh they were kidnaped near there"

"This is all my fault" Olivia was really really worried now.

"No its not. Don't worry. We'll find the kidnapers."

"Thanks. Im going to talk to my partner now and work out how we can help find them"

"OK. Sorry."

Liv hung up and began to cry.

"Whats wrong Liv?" said Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

same disclaimer - they r not mine! i hope u enjoy this one, sorry it is so short but ive been busy with school. next chap should be longer. PLEAZE REVIEW!

here we go

**Chapter 2:**

Olivia was crying a lot now. "Oh my gosh" "Oh my gosh" Tears were going down her cheeks really fast from her chocolate eyes.

"Whats wrong honey?" "Tell me baby whats wrong so I can help you" Elliot was now standing by Liv, his eyes as blue as a waterfall in a storm.

"Munch and Fin and Casey have been kidnaped"

"YOU WHAT?" Elliot was angry because he was scared his friends wer ehurt and because Liv was upset.

"They have" Liv was crying alot so she could not speak much "taken our friends"

Elliot wanted to know what was going on so he phoned the man who called Liv

"This is Stabler and my partner" He wanted to say girlfriend but he had not kissed Liv yet so she was not his girl yet "is really upset because you said our friends have been kidnapped"

There was a pause and the man on the phone spoke to Elliot, Elliot hung up then and looked concerne.d

"Liv" Liv looked at Elliot.

"That was the kidnaper"

"I thought it was a policeman because he sounded like Ken from the 2-1"

"No it wasnt Ken because Ken went on holiday to Miami on Tuesday for the week" Today was Friday.

"He knows where I live"

"What? How?"

"I uh told uh him because I was uh trying to help him" Olivia was hypoventiling now because she scared for her friends and for Elliot and her because the kidnapers kenw where she lived.

"Its OK Liv. We have solved many crimes before and we will solve this one."

"Your right" Liv said because Elliot was making sense, she could always depend on her partner.

"Get your things because we must leave in case the kidnapers turn up"

"Ok" Liv got her coat and her purse and her cell phone and ran out of the door with Elliot. When they were in Liv's car, Elliot drove and Liv called 911 because they needed help finding their friends.

Liv told the 911 operater what had happened and Elliot drove all across New York til he reached Cragen's house. Cragen would know how to help them because he was the Captain and had years of experiance in dealing with lots of problems and he always knew how fix problems, that was why Elliot went to him for advise.

Elliot nocked on Cragen's door very loud, the door opened then.

"Hi" It was a little boy and Elliot was really confused

"Oh I think I have the wrong adress. Is Cragen here?"

"My name is Tyler Cragen!" said the boy with a big smile.

"Is your uncle Cap here?"

"Yes he is babysitting me"

Elliot reached in to his pocket and got his police badge and showed Ty and he let him in and Liv followed.

"Cap!" Elliot said.

Cragen came out of the kitchen wearing an apron because he had been making cookies with Ty and Elliot laughed but then he remembered why they were there.

Liv said "Munch and Fin and Casey have been kidnaped!"

Cragen was shocked and sad at the same time. "Ty can you go and watch cartoons in the lounge while I talk to the detectives?"

"Ok" said Tyler.

"What happened?" asked Cragen.

"They were comming to my party in a cab but they were kidnaped before they got there!" said Olivia really quickly.

"Its Ok Liv. Calm down, we will solve this."

"Yeah" said Elliot because he knew the Captain was right "They'll be fine"

Liv nodded "Yeah your right El" BUT then she thought of something"

"Oh my gosh! Where is Huang?"

"Wasnt he with them!" Elliot and Cragen said at once.

"No, the kidnaper did not mention him"

"Where is he then!"

HOPE U LIKED!

IF U DID, PLEAZE REVIEW! please!


End file.
